An electronic shelf label, conventionally abbreviated ESL, is used for electronically displaying information such as price, label and product name for products and services available for customers. A plurality of ESLs is typically integrated in an ESL system for enabling central control of the information displayed on each ESL. The ESLs are communicating with a central control unit of the ESL system thereby enabling e.g. reduction of staff resources for updating information displayed on the ESLs. This is especially true e.g. for modern hypermarkets offering as much as 100 000 items distributed over vast areas, e.g. 20 000 m2. In an ESL system, each ESL wirelessly communicates with one or more transceivers, normally mounted in the ceiling of the store. The transceivers in turn communicate with base stations connected to and controlled by the central control unit. An example of such an ESL system is disclosed in WO 2014/7734, Pricer A B, in which the communication between ESLs and the transceivers are effected by means of diffuse infra red (DIR) technology.
Many customers today, especially those living in cities, are acutely time and promotion-sensitive—they don't want to lose unnecessary time shopping in stores and are continuously searching the best offers. For them, the best, most enjoyable shopping experience is one that is efficient, streamlined and helps them benefit from promotions. This may be difficult to achieve especially in a modern day hypermarket.